New camper in Camp Kidney
by EmmaCRB
Summary: THIS IS AN OLD STORY FROM SUMMER 2007 This was written back when my Camp Lazlo OC Emma was called Claire and was just a shy little girl with a bunny soft toy, BEFORE she became a little bit of a self insert. This is basically a story about my character joining the bean scouts and meeting her crush (later bf) Edward for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

New Camper in Camp Kidney

Chapter 1: A female camper at camp kidney?!

A/N: THIS IS AN OLD STORY FROM 2007. I never uploaded it before because I never finished it.

Today was an important day at Camp Kidney. Because, today was the day that a new camper was arriving. A FEMALE camper. A female camper at Camp Kidney...

Commander HooHa had sent a female camper to Camp Kidney to prove his point that boys & girls could not camp together...in his opinion. So he had chosen one of the most timid & delicate girls he could find thinking she could not cope at a boys camp. Her name was Claire. She was a white kitten with long brown hair wearing a red ribbon & carrying a yellow toy bunny.

This had all started because Slinkman had suggested putting the Bean scouts & the Squirrel scouts together thinking they were old enough...and because he wanted to try & benefit Camp Kidney's finances by sharing money with Acorn Flats!

Commander HooHa was furious at the idea of putting his daughter Patsy with boys (as he was in the Valentines Day episode) and set out to prove his point of it not working...as well as saying no.

Scout Master Lumpus had called all the boys outside. They lined up and Lumpus spoke to them of what was to happen.

"OK bean scouts" he said. "We have a new camper arriving at Camp Kidney today. A GIRL camper."

They all gasped.

"What?!" Edward shouted, thinking the idea was outrageous. Girls at our camp?!

Lumpus didn't like where this was headed. He LIKED the idea of sharing money with Acorn Flats- especially as that meant spending more time with Miss Doe! And the only way for that to happen was for the girl to get on at Camp Kidney and be accepted by Commander HooHa. So he tried to encourage the boys into the idea.

"You know, she's very pretty" he told them; trying to interest them.

"Not as pretty as Veronica!" Edward blurted out.

All the other scouts turned to look at him. "Who's Veronica?" they asked.

Edward's heart stopped. A sweatbead fell from his face. Whoops, he thought. His Veronica doll was his biggest secret. "Oh, no-one" he lied nervously.

Just then, saving Edward from embarassment, was Slinkman with the new camper.

"Oh, here she is now!" sung Lumpus, dancing over to the Camp bus which Slinkman & the girl were in.

The boys were still reluctant about a girl joining their camp. All except for Lazlo. Being the happy & friendly monkey that he was, he couldn't wait to welcome the new camper.

"I wonder what her name is?" Lazlo said excitedly. "And if she'll want to play all sorts of games with us, and if she'll be in Jelly cabin, and if she'll want to be friends forever-"

"LAZLO DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Edward burst.

"Huh?"

"She's a GIRL. And we don't allow GIRLS at our camp!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"I mean, shouldn't she be a squirrel scout or something?!" Edward protested. "Not a bean scout! Bean scouts are BOYS!"

"Yeah!" agreed the others again.

"When she gets off that bus we're gonna let her know she's not welcome here!" Edward shouted, starting a campaign.

"Yeah!" they all agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrival of the female camper

"Slinkman!" cried Lumpus into the bus. "What's taking you so long? I mean how long does it take to walk off a bus?!"

"I'm coming, sir" he replied. "I'm just talking to the new bean scout. She seems too scared to come off. She doesn't think the boys will like her."

"They will like her! I'll make them like her if it gets me closer to Jane Doe!"

After being comforted by Slinkman, the shy girl stepped off the bus carrying her toy bunny Cuddles.

"Boys, this is the new bean scout" Slinkman told them. "Yes. She's a girl. Her name is Claire. I know how you probably feel about this but please make her feel welcome; she's new here."

"Oh sure, Slinkman" said Edward slyly. "We'll make her feel welcome, alright"

Slinkman didn't realise Edward was being sarcastic. "Well good" he said smiling. Then he began to talk to Claire about the camp & so forth but she wasn't really listening. She was too busy looking at the other campers. She noticed a cream coloured platypus named Edward shouting at an orange monkey named Lazlo and ordering the other campers around. How tough he is to have the other scouts do what he says, she thought. He's so brave & able to speak his mind. He seems so tough when I'm not. I bet someone like him would be able to protect me. Her heart began to beat faster, her cheeks went red & she began to sweat. What is this feeling? She asked herself. Could it be that I'm in love with him?

"Claire" she heard Edward say. Edward. The person calling her name was Slinkman. "Claire" he said. "Are you listening?"

"Oh" she said, coming back into reality. "Sorry Slinkman"

Slinkman sighed. "I'll just get your uniform" he told her.

"Hey let her wear what she wants Slinkman!" interrupted Lumpus. "Anything that'll make the scouts like her so I get to see more of Jane Doe!"

Slinkman sighed again. "All right" he said. He turned to Claire. "We'll just get you a sash & neckerchief, dear" he said and went inside. Lumpus followed.

The boys turned to Claire. All of them were glaring at her- apart from Lazlo who still wanted to be friends.

"So, you like joining boy scouts, do you?!" Edward asked her threateningly. "You do know that you're a GIRL and girls belong at Acorn Flats?! Why don't you just get lost because no-one wants you here!"

Claire's heart was broken in two. The boy that I'm in love with doesn't want to know me, she thought sadly. But why? Out of all the emotions I've ever experienced, heart break is the worst. Her eyes filled with tears.

Claire felt shy of crying infront of everyone but tears kept dropping from her face.

"Aww she's crying" sympathised Lazlo. "Maybe we were being a bit mean to her" he said to the others.

"Mean" repeated Clam.

Lazlo went over to her. "We're sorry" he said. "Do you want to be friends?"

She just looked back at him shaking.

"She seems scared" he said. "It's ok" he told her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Do you want to play with us?"

"Yeah" they all said.

"You've all gone soft!" Edward shouted at them.


End file.
